Lettre à Aurore
by Nama-San
Summary: J'avais besoin de m'exprimer.. Ça fait deux ans que je garde ça pour moi et là, je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre que mes problèmes s'accumulent donc je me libère en écrivant un simple témoignage qui a relâché un énorme poids de mon cœur. Merci Unsterbliicher.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve avec une histoire qui est très personnelle et qui a été assez difficile à écrire pour moi, car tout ce qui est dit dans ce texte s'est réellement passé, tous les sentiments décris, je les ai ressentis. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Aurore. C'est ton nom.. Toi qui m'as littéralement fait perdre la tête. Après tout, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ne pas tomber sous ton charme ? Tu étais.. Totalement différente des autres personnes que j'avais connues. Une personne extraordinaire, hors du commun. Jamais je n'avais croisé une personne comme la tienne. Et je ne parle pas de ton physique qui m'attirait énormément par sa différence. Non… C'est juste que..Tu n'avais absolument rien d'une fille banale. De jolies cheveux blond platine, toujours des vêtements noirs légèrement déchirés et de beaux yeux bleu électrique, cerclés d'un large trait noir, te faisant un effet un peu panda, mais que j'adorais tant. Ils étaient cachés par de petites lunettes, noires elles-aussi, que tu abandonnais parfois, détestant les porter. Tu te disais « emo ». Et c'est ce que j'adorais chez toi.. Tu te démarquais tellement. Ton caractère était un peu foufou, tu déconnais vraiment souvent, on riait tellement ensemble.

Mais ce qui nous liait avant tout, c'était le dessin. Je t'appelais mon « sensei », tu te souviens ? Tu étais la personne qui pour moi dessinait le mieux au monde et je le pense encore ! C'est sûr, tu as un énorme potentiel et déjà un grand talent ! Certaines personnes auraient pu te trouver un peu bizarre, et elles n'auraient pas eu tout à fait tort, je dois l'admettre. En effet, au début, j'ai trouvé étrange cette habitude d'embrasser ses amis, qu'ils soient fille ou garçon.. Ou même d'embrasser quelqu'un sans sentiments d'ailleurs. Mais c'est lorsqu'un jour, tu m'as proposé un baiser et qu'une autre personne faisant partie de tes amies –et à présent une des miennes aussi– m'en a demandé un aussi que j'ai ouvert mon esprit à ce genre de pratique. C'était le premier baiser que j'échangeais de toute ma vie.. Et.. J'ai eu des papillons dans le ventre. À l'époque, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je ressentais. C'était une sensation tellement étrange. Mais j'y ai pris goût. Bizarrement, j'y ai pris réellement goût. Je me forçais même à réprimer cette envie de chérir tes lèvres si douces. On s'embrassait alors que de temps en temps… À mon plus grand regret.

J'ai fini par l'admettre, tu sais ? Ma bisexualité. J'étais honnêtement dingue de toi. Oui, d'une fille. Alors que sortir avec une personne féminine ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Et quel amour… Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une personne. D'ailleurs, tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, mais tu en jouais légèrement… Par exemple lorsque nous dessinions côte à côte ce jour-là, tu te rappelles ? Tu avais enlevé ma pochette de dessin de mes genoux et tu m'avais enlacé chaleureusement. Nous étions couchées, l'une collée à l'autre.. Une de tes jambes entre les miennes. Ça y est ? Tu t'en souviens ? Je me rappelle parfaitement de mon cœur tambourinant violemment contre ma poitrine, collée à la tienne. Je me souviens encore du : « Oh ! Trop mignonne, elle rougit ! » que tu avais dit en riant avant de me lâcher, alors que je me redressais vivement pour aller vite fuir aux toilettes, m'adossant à la porte en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

J'étais terriblement amoureuse, chaque fois que je te voyais, mon souffle se coupait, mon cœur battait la chamade. Chaque fois que je te voyais, je baissais la tête en contenant tant bien que mal mes rougeurs, gênée de mes réactions. Chaque fois que je te voyais, je me perdais dans tes yeux azur. Chaque fois que tu me voyais, tu me saluais en souriant et m'enlaçant tendrement comme tu le faisais tous les jours. Et à chaque fois, je fermais les yeux, m'abandonnant totalement à ton étreinte sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Mais… Tout ça ne pouvait durer. Elle a débarqué. Je la considérais comme ma demi-sœur. Elodie… Elle aussi avait des sentiments pour toi. Une de mes meilleures amies. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant des sentiments que l'on te portait toutes les deux… Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais ! Apparemment, mon regard transi d'amour se voyait à des kilomètres ! Du moins auprès de mes amis proches. Tous mes amis voyaient mes ressentis sauf toi bien sûr. Mais..Je ne pouvais me résoudre à t'aimer. Elodie avait également des sentiments pour ta personne, je n'avais pas le droit t'aimer. J'aurais tout fait pour le bonheur de ma meilleure amie. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans votre relation, même si cela me déchirait le cœur de vous voir vous échanger des baisers comme tu le faisais avec moi. Pour ne pas voir ma conscience être soufflée par une tempête de remords et de tristesse, je détournais le regard pour ne pas voir vos lèvres se toucher un instant. Cette vision me faisait terriblement souffrir… Mais c'était pour elle, pour Elodie, que je souffrais, pour ne pas lui enlever cette flamme qu'elle avait dans le cœur, pour ne pas l'attrister. Je l'aimais bien trop elle aussi pour briser son âme comme elle me le faisait sans s'en apercevoir.

Je me détestais. Je me haïssais d'aimer la même personne qu'un des êtres qui m'était le plus précieux. Je ne pouvais supporter cet amour à sens unique ni même ce risque de blesser ma très chère amie. Je n'en pouvais plus..Il fallait que ça cesse, cette souffrance perpétuelle.

Un jour en cours de sport, j'étais au fond du trou. Je me rendais malade devant cette relation impossible. J'étais partie une nouvelle fois me cacher aux toilettes pour pleurer mon mal et le dégoût de moi-même, comme une lâche. Sans même avoir rapporté le relai fendu en son bout à ma partenaire de course. Comment pouvais-je t'aimer alors que ma meilleure amie t'aimait déjà ?! Je me considérais comme une répugnante chose, dénuée de bons sens, dénuée de beauté. Une boule de défaut. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ce mal qui s'emparait de tout mon corps et de mon esprit. C'est alors que la pire des idées a germé dans mon esprit… Le relai, cassé au bout, se dirigea alors vers mon bras. Et cette torture-là m'a apaisé, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été libéré pendant quelques instants de cette aversion… Sur le moment, le geste m'avait entièrement délivré.. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que cette libération momentanée m'avait faite prisonnière d'un cercle vicieux interminable. Au début, ça n'a été que de simples griffures, presque aucune goutte de sang n'avait coulé. J'avais feint auprès de ma mère que ce n'était de les griffures d'un chat qui venait de se battre… Et elle m'avait cru, difficilement.

Malheureusement, les jours passaient terriblement lentement, tes étreintes se faisaient de plus en plus rares et tes baisers étaient à présent presque inexistants. Tu n'enlaçais qu'elle. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi.. Mais.. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je endiguer mes larmes ?

Je n'arrivais pas à effacer mes sentiments, quoi que je fasse, te voir enlacer mon amie me faisait suffoquer.

Alors que je travaillais sur un devoir de maths, le mal m'étreignant sans cesse, un seul regard vers le ciseau posé dans ma trousse me fit craquer. Ma main tremblait, les cicatrices sont aujourd'hui légèrement troublées sur mon avant-bras. Mais j'en avais besoin. Mon corps le réclamait.. Il demandait ces simples quelques minutes de paix, de relâchement. Je soufflais longuement. Cela me faisait tellement de bien d'évaporer cette douleur par la lame… Le ciseau tomba au sol alors que je m'affaissai sur le bureau, pleurant de nouveau peu de temps après, tenant mon avant-bras meurtri d'où de longues vapeurs d'amour tordu s'échappaient.

Puis a surgit dans ma vie une plateforme qui me divertissait, m'occupait pour que j'évite de m'adonner à ces pulsions autodestructrices. YouTube. J'ai commencé à suivre plusieurs youtubers dont un en particulier. Son pseudo était « Unsterbliicher ». Au début, il me faisait simplement marrer, je ne le regardais pas spécialement. Puis j'ai fini par m'attacher à son humour décalé. Ses vidéos agissaient en bien sur moi, mes pulsions étaient soufflées par les petits rires qu'il me provoquait malgré ma dépression. C'était les rares moments de bonheur que je vivais et bientôt mes envies provoquées par un amour partagé commencèrent à s'estomper. L'homme derrière la caméra me guérissait doucement.

Mais malheureusement, ce n'est que peu de temps après que ma conscience fut de nouveau dévastée. Aurore… Tu as découvert ce que je faisais en secret, une amie qui m'avait récupéré dans les toilettes du cours de sport, la peau marquée, t'avait prévenu. Tu as pris alors mon bras et tu as dévoilé les lacérations qui tâchaient mon avant-bras et le creux de mon coude. J'étais bouleversée, je ne me souviens même plus de ce que tu m'as crié ce jour-là. En rentrant chez moi le soir même, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, ma haine étant revenue au galop par ta découverte, j'ai pris le cutter qui était enfermé au fond de mon tiroir et j'entrepris ma délivrance éphémère macabre. Ces coupures me faisaient tant de bien, mais en même temps, m'embourbaient dans mon mal. La haine amoureuse s'échappait de mes plaies, me faisant soupirer de bonheur et d'extase. Avant de me remettre à pleurer, désespérée par mes actes ignobles.

Je devais arrêter cette ronde infernale. Et les vidéos d'Unster m'ont aidé. Elles me remontaient petit à petit le moral, soignaient doucement mes blessures, me tirant petit à petit des ténèbres de cette fosse redoutable. La fin d'année approchait. Et ton départ du collège également. Tu allais me laisser seule, pauvre fille que j'étais à l'époque.

Je me rappelle parfaitement de nos adieux, j'avais préparé un dessin ridicule avec l'aveu de mes sentiments gravé dessus. C'était terriblement mal fait et désespérant venant de ma part. Mais j'avais besoin de m'exprimer avant de ne plus jamais te revoir. Avant de te voir partir, j'avais déposé un doux baiser sur tes lèvres en glissant le fameux dessin misérable dans tes mains pour ensuite partir en courant jusqu'à mon bus, ce bout de papier étant mon dernier adieu. Au début, la séparation a été terriblement dure. Mais la voix grave d'Unster qui déblatérait conneries sur conneries m'avait fait remonter la pente. Son ton apaisant m'a tiré de ton manque. Les sentiments se sont très lentement et très douloureusement retirés. Parfois, je repensais à la mutilation, mais à chaque fois ses yeux bleus et son humour m'attiraient en dehors de toutes ses réflexions noires et hasardeuses. Sébastien ne le sait absolument pas, il ne doit pas en avoir conscience, mais il m'a en quelques sortes sauvé la vie. Il m'a empêché, sans s'en rendre compte, de faire les pires conneries que je puisse faire, à travers ses vidéos.

Depuis cette période ténébreuse de ma vie, je porte une grande admiration à cet homme qui a sauvé mon esprit, consumé par un amour impossible et une haine irrépressible envers moi-même. Personne ne m'avait soutenu. Seules ses vidéos et ma volonté avaient réprimé ces pulsions. Et c'est pour ça que je l'en remercie sincèrement.

Sincèrement.

* * *

 **J'espère que mon histoire ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles sont très appréciées dans le pays !**

 **PS : Je voulais juste laisser un message à Unsterbliicher justement si jamais un jour il tombe sur mon histoire (ouaip j'ai beaucoup d'espoir) :**

 **Sache que, comme je viens de le raconter, tu m'as énormément aidé sans même le savoir dans une période de ma vie qui n'était vraiment pas facile et que simplement pour ça, je voulais te dire un énorme "Merci" chaleureux, car sans toi, je ne serais pas aussi épanouie qu'aujourd'hui. Je crois que tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte du pouvoir que tu peux avoir sur tes abonnés et à quel point tu peux nous éclairer alors qu'on est dans une mauvaise passe. Dans cette histoire, j'ai voulu en quelques sortes te prouver que certaines de tes "fangirls" comme moi ne sont pas totalement dénuée de sens, de valeurs comme certaines sur Twitter et qu'on ne te suis vraiment pas par hasard. Tu n'as pas aidé que moi, sache le. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de génial, d'extraordinaire continue ce que tu fais.**

 **Merci Unster, Sébastien, comme tu veux. Merci.**

 **Nama'**


End file.
